


Dominick (Call Me Sonny)

by endgamehale



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Bottom Rafael Barba, Law and Order - Freeform, M/M, Rafael Barba - Freeform, Sonny Carisi - Freeform, Top Sonny, anyway, barisi smut, guys i can't tag, rafael is maybe a lil needy bottom for a sec idk, sonny has a name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: Rafael accidentally calls his boyfriend by his actual name, and find out something interesting.





	Dominick (Call Me Sonny)

**Author's Note:**

> hey writers block is a whore so thank tumbr dot com user barbaesparza for helping me u a real one chief ALSO google how do I title a fic ? 0 results

Honestly, it's been a long week. He pulled long hours for this case, and the last thing he wants to do is argue with his boyfriend about what should or should not have happened. He tuned him out about two minutes into his rant, and he just wants to go home and  _cuddle._ So, he maybe he's a little more dramatic than usual and pulls out the big guns. His tired and "I'm totally done with this shit" voice. 

"Dominick can we  _please_ stop talking about it and go home? I want to eat and sleep." Rafael could hear a pin drop with the response he got. He stops and turns to look at his partner, who's just standing with his mouth 1/4 opened. "Hello?? Earth to Sonny??" This seems to make him snap out of it, and he clears his throat. 

"Um, yeah Raf. Yeah. Pizza and a movie?" He's walking away, and Rafael wonders if he had offended him. He doesn't seem upset but his reaction had been a little.. off. By the time he catches up to Sonny, everything is normal again. 

-

He's grumpy. He didn't even wanna go see a dumb movie. He wanted to go home. He didn't even wanna see a dumb movie and what's worse is Sonny not even letting him have a SAY! He wouldn't stand for it. So, naturally, he used his powers of persuasion. 

"Baby." He pulls out the puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to watch the superhero movie." Sonny frowns at him, eyebrows pulling together. 

"Rafa it looks good! And it's got that cute actor you like." He glares at his boyfriend. The eyes didn't work. 

"Dominick, _no_. We're watching the chickflick and that's final." he huffs. "The main character in mine is cute too." Sonny has gone silent. Rafael feels his eyes roll. 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Sonny's cheeks are red when he asks, and it makes the lawyer cock his head. 

"I don't do it on purpose. Does it bother you that much?" He knew that he preferred Sonny, but didn't think he hated his name. 

"I- um. It doesn't bother me." Hum. It really seemed like it did. Sonny shifts next to him, and clears his throat. "We- we can go watch the uh- chickflick." Rafael narrows his eyes at him. 

"Good." This is something to think about. 

- 

"Oh shit- fuck. Sonny. Fuck!" Rafael is on his stomach and he's so  _so_ close. His boyfriend however, has been dragging this out for at least half an hour. He brings him as close to the brink as possible and then  _stops his orgasm_ and he's honestly wondering if he can get away with murder. "Sonny- baby pleaseplease  _please, Dominick please._ " His boyfriend swears. But also picks up his pace. 

"Say it again" 

" _Jesus-_ say- oh fuck- say  _what."_ He's about to lose his fucking mind. He'll say whatever Sonny wants him to. 

"Shit- wanna hear you say my name, rafa." 

"Harder, Dominick. Wanna cum." Upon hearing his name, Sonny goes faster than he has in the past 20 minutes. He's swearing in streams.  He lets out the last "Oh god,  _Dominick Dominick DOMIN-_ " before he's shaking under his boyfriend, who's pretty close himself. 

He lets out a loud "Fuck- Rafael." and pushes his hand down onto his body before collapsing onto him. He's asleep before Sonny even comes back with a warm towel. 

-

Rafael is making pancakes when Sonny comes out of their room the next morning.

"Good morning,  _Dominick."_ Sonny glares at him. "You know, I thought you hated being called that. Like I thought you hated it because it was your dads name or whatever." Sonny snorts.

"I never said I hated it. But also my dick doesn't get hard whenever I hear it, silly." The detective stands behind him, hands on his hips and pushes his own forward when he says "just when you say." Rafael lets out a small whimper before flipping another pancake.

"Well, in any case, at least now I know how to win our arguments. God knows you go mute whenever I say it." Sonny snorts against his neck.

"Doll, you win all the arguments anyway." Rafael hums, turns, and pecks his boyfriend's lips.

"True. I love you." They both grin into another kiss.

"And I love you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey the ending was shit but you know what I finally wrote something thank Y O U i was rlly going thru it,, but again can i just thank barbaesparza ur a saint i heart u <3 
> 
> i appreciate comments and kudos very much!! have a great rest of ur weekend guys hehe
> 
> OMG ALSO u can send me any prompts on tumblr!! @endgamehale :) kisses!! :*


End file.
